In Absentia
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Post-ep Hotch/Prentiss for episode 5x03 "Reckoner". Written in response to Kavi Leighanna's and Sienna27's Television Prompt Challenge #3 - Heroes: "How to Stop an Exploding Man"


**_A/N - This was written in response to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27's Television Prompt Challenge #3, Heroes- "How to Stop an Exploding Man". Thanks, ladies, for the wonderful prompts. Thanks to a great beta & friend, tonnie2001969. Please read, and if you're feeling especially generous, pop over a review. I really, really appreciate it! As ever, I own nothing._**

**In Absentia**

**Prompt: Heroes - "How To Stop An Exploding Man"**

Some days Emily Prentiss hated her job. This case in Commack, New York had severely impacted two of her fellow team, and when that was added to the already severely compromised Unit Chief they shared, it didn't make for a great situation. Walking toward Aaron Hotchner's office, she nearly collided with the bulk that was David Rossi as he walked out his office door.

Reaching out a hand to steady her, Dave mumbled an apology.

"I'm fine, Rossi," Emily said, waving the near collision off.

"You on your way to check on our boss?" Dave asked tiredly.

"Actually, yeah," Em nodded.

"Go easy on him tonight, Prentiss. It was Jack's birthday today," Dave informed her quietly.

Groaning, Em dropped her head to her chest. "I'd entirely forgotten."

"That makes two of us. He's having a pretty hard time of it," Dave said quietly.

Peering up into his face, Emily said gently, "I don't think he's the only agent in this joint that's had a few problems today."

"What do you mean?" Dave muttered evasively.

"Let's see, Rossi," Em said sarcastically. "You look like a truck hit you, then backed up and rolled back over you again. And JJ has barricaded herself in her office. Won't look up from those mountains of files for anything."

Sighing, Dave closed his eyes. "You take Hotch and I'll take Jen," he bargained.

"Sounds like a plan," Em nodded. "But, first, I've got a stop to make," she muttered, heading toward Garcia's dungeon.

***

Thirty minutes later, Emily stood in the doorway of Aaron Hotchner's dim office as his bent dark head, poring over some files scattered across his desk. If she'd have been a betting woman, she'd have laid ten to one that they were related to George Foyet. Tapping lightly on the open door's wood, she called, "Hotch, you got a minute."

Glancing up from the pictures and police reports regarding Foyet's capture, Hotch met Emily's gaze with surprised eyes. "Prentiss, I thought everybody had cleared out for the night," Hotch said, shuffling the papers into a stack on his desk.

"No, still here," Em sighed. "So are Rossi and JJ," she commented.

Furrowing his brows, Hotch asked, "Any particular reason?"

"I think they're both having a little trouble dealing with today's events. Differing reasons, same heartache, I think."

Nodding, Hotch closed the file on his desk. "And your reasoning?" he asked suspiciously.

"A little birdie told me this was a bad day for you, as well," she said carefully.

"Dave and his big mouth," Hotch grumbled under his breath.

Moving deeper inside the office, Emily shook her head. "Don't be angry with Dave," she rebuked gently. "I think he's got enough problems tonight."

Clearing his throat, Hotch had to admit, if only to himself, that she had a good point. Dave's words of wisdom on the plane were enough to convince him of that. His old mentor was hurting, as evidently was his media coordinator. "What about JJ?" Hotch asked. "You said she was still here, too."

"It's Will's night with Henry. And after the day she had…well, I think she's a bit hesitant to go home and stare at the four walls of her house. Dave's gone to try and get her out of here. He mentioned getting her out for a bite to eat. I wish him luck. She all but told me to take a short walk off a long pier."

"That sounds about right for JJ," Hotch nodded.

"But I'm not really concerned with JJ and Rossi right now," Emily added quietly. "I'm here for you."

"I'm fine, Emily," he said quietly, unconsciously using her first name.

"No, you're not. You have people following you around watching your every move, Hotch. Your son and ex-wife are God only knows where in hiding because some sadistic bastard has a hard on for some misbegotten vendetta. And the cherry on the shit sundae is that this is your four year old son's birthday. There's no way in hell that you're even remotely okay."

"Thanks for clarifying all that for me, Emily. I hadn't realized," Hotch muttered sarcastically.

"BUT, I'm here to make your day better," Emily said brightly, thanking God for Garcia and the friend she had with the US Marshall's office.

"Are you?" Hotch asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Emily said determinedly. "I am."

"Emily, I'm not sure where you're going with this but –"

"Hotch, you know I'd never say this under normal circumstances but, do me a favor, okay? Just shut up and listen to somebody else for a change."

Arching his brows in surprise, Hotch retorted, "You're feeling brave tonight, aren't you, Prentiss?"

"You'll thank me later," she assured him. "Now tell me, where's Jack's favorite place?"

"Huh?"

"If he'd been with you today, where would you have taken him?" Emily asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hotch asked, honestly confused.

"Would you PLEASE just answer my question?" Emily groaned.

"The park," Hotch replied flatly. "He loves the park," he said more quietly.

Nodding, Emily ordered, "Grab your jacket."

"Huh?" Hotch grunted, narrowing his eyes on the attractive brunette in front of his desk.

"Grab. Your. Jacket. Move, Hotch!" Emily commanded in a tone that would have made a seasoned drill sergeant smile.

And as she strode out of his office, he decided he really had no option but to follow her.

Thirty minutes later as he sat, at her insistence, on the swings in Potomac Park, he shook his head. "Exactly how is this supposed to help, Emily?"

"Are you telling me that you haven't shared some pretty fantastic times here with your son?" Emily asked, tilting her head at him as she nudged her foot against the ground causing her swing to sway gently.

Looking around at the quiet playground, Hotch slowly nodded, becoming lost in his memories. "Yeah, yeah we have," he whispered.

Glancing down at her watch, Emily nodded and smiled. "Good. I want you to think about those times for a minute."

Staring at her with questions in his eyes, Emily offered another soft smile as she told him, "Just do it, Hotch."

Sitting on his swing in silence, Hotch recalled all the times he'd pushed his boy on these very swings. How many times had he watched him giggle his way down that slide across the grass? Closing his eyes, he sighed as he heard an unfamiliar phone ring. Glancing at Emily as she pulled a phone from her jacket pocket, he commented, "That's not your phone."

"You're right. This isn't anybody's phone," Emily grinned, quickly answering. Turning to Hotch a moment later as he stared across the playground wrapped in his memories, she held the phone out to you. "Somebody needs to talk to you," she smiled, waving the phone at him.

"Not really in the mood to chat tonight, Prentiss," Hotch growled, not looking at her.

"You really WANT to take this call, Hotch," Emily urged.

Glaring at her, Hotch snatched the phone from her hand, barking, "Hotchner!"

"Daddy?" Jack Hotchner said in a small voice.

Eyes widening as his jaw dropped, Hotch pressed the phone tightly to his ear, flashing Emily a look of pure disbelief.

"Buddy?" Hotch said hoarsely, turning away from the woman beside him as tears filled his eyes.

Watching as Aaron moved from the swings to the park bench as he spoke to his son for the first time in six weeks, Emily fought her own tears.

Twenty minutes later, Hotch walked back across the grassy knoll toward her. "How'd you manage it?" he asked softly, handing her back the phone.

Offering him a shy smile, Emily shrugged. "A friend in the Marshall's office and Garcia's invaluable ability to lay hands on a disposable phone," she replied, moving from the swing to the trash can and dropping the phone inside. "You can thank her later," Emily laughed.

"I can't believe you did this," he whispered.

"I promise you, Hotch, it was completely secured," Emily assured him quickly, assuming he was upset about the risk.

"No, no. That isn't what I meant. Nobody's ever done something like that for me before. I can't tell you what it meant to talk to him on his birthday," Hotch whispered hoarsely.

"I've never had a child, Hotch. But I did have two very distant parents. I understand what it's like to have distance between you and someone you love. And tonight, for a few minutes, I could eliminate that for you. Nobody deserves it more."

"Thank you, Emily," Hotch replied gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"I've told you before, Hotch…whatever I can do, I will. And this was a small thing I could do."

"There was nothing small in this gesture, Emily. And, believe me when I say I'll never forget it."

FINIS


End file.
